What Kind Of Love?
by AprilDaughterOfAthena
Summary: "So, do you love me?" "In a way." "What way?" "What way do you want it to be?" "What do you think." "I don't know." "Please just tell me, Katie." "I'm in love with you." Tratie one-shot! Rated T because I'm paranoid!


**Hi, everyone, this is a Tratie one-shot, hope you like. **_Italics_**-Katie's thoughts. :)**

* * *

><p><em>I love everything about him. <em>

_Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. _

_I love that he plays pranks on me._

_I love that little twinkle he gets in his eyes when is up to something._

_I love his blue eyes._

_I love he thinks i don't pay attention to him, even though i do._

_I love that cute smirk he gets when he is about to do something bad._

_I love him, so much, but how do i tell him?_

"Just tell him your in love with him, because he is in love with you too." Said Wendy. My best friend, daughter of Hermes.

"But, he will be so mad, i don't want to ruin our relationship with a stupid little confession." I told her.

We are in the camp half blood mess hall for breakfast. I was picking at my food. I don't even know the last time i could eat, maybe a week?

I just can't get Travis off my mind. "You need to eat something!" Said Wendy.

"I'm not hungry." I told her. "Bull." she said.

Just then, Travis shouted from across the room, "IT"S NOT MY FAULT I"M IN LOVE WITH KATIE!" He yelled at Conner, his brother.

He whipped around to look at me. He looked horrified. He ran out of the mess hall.

I looked at Wendy. "Go, Go get him!" She said urgently.

I shot a glare at Conner, as i ran after Travis.

_Oh, gods i hope he is okay. _

_Please be okay. _

I looked everywhere.

I went to his cabin last.

Very last.

I should have looked there first.

Because he was there.

Laying on his bed.

Face in his hands.

I sat on his bed but he didn't notice.

"Travis?" I said, gently.

He looked at me. He looked...sad.

Sad. I'v never seen him this sad before.

"I'm sorry, i should have told you." He said.

_So he loves me? _

_Was Wendy right?_

"So-so you _do _love me?" I ask him.

"Yeah, i'm sorry." He says

"For what?" I ask.

"For loving you. I know you don't love m-"

I cut him off.

"How do you know i don't love you?" I questioned him.

"Because you always yell at me."

"You always prank me!"

"To get your attention."

"I never knew that."

"I know."

"I do love you."

"But not the way i love you."

"I never said that."

"What?!"

"I never said i didn't love you the way you love me."

"What does that mean?"

"Are you _In love _with me, or do you just love me?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Don't assume stuff, Travis, you don't know what i think."

"So..."

"So...what?"

"So, do you love me?"

"In a way."

"What way?"

"What way do you want it to be?"

"What do you think."

"I don't know."

"Please just tell me, Katie."

"I'm _in love _with you."

I smashed my lips to his.

He instantly kissed back.

We kissed for what felt like forever.

He starts kissing my cheek, going down my jawline, and starts to suck my neck, getting to my sweet spot.

He sucks hard, trying to leave a hickey, marking me as his.

He sucks my sweet spot, making me moan, and i feel him smile triumphantly as I try to muffle it unsuccessfully.

I kiss him. I slid my hands up the front of his shirt and started to feel his toned abs.

So he slid his hands up the back of my shirt, and i gasps lightly, opening my mouth just enough for him to shove his tongue into it as he rubs circles on the small of my back, making me shiver.

As he starts to kiss and suck my jawline, i start to nibble on his earlobe making him gasp.

He finds my sweet spot and start to suck gently making me moan his name. And i just can't get enough of him. "Your Beautiful." He blurts out.

I'm shocked, but i kiss him and shove my tongue in his mouth eagerly.

He is surprised but kisses me back anyway. We pull apart.

"You have no idea, how long i'v been trying not to think about doing this to you. _Gods, _i love you, Katie, so, so much." He says against my neck.

We are both out of breath from making out.

"I love you too, Baby." i say.

"Did you leave a hickey?" I ask.

He looks at my neck, and nods.

"Oh, well." I say.

We walk back to the Mess hall and sit by Wendy.

"Finally," She says, seeing our hands laced together. "I was getting tired of both of you being pussy's and not telling each other."

"Ok, not what i would have said but i don't care." I said

"I can tell you don't care, you like a wall of light, your beaming so bright, hey that rhymed." She said.

I blushed. I was happy, and i felt safe.

_I love Travis Stoll. _


End file.
